Happy Misunderstandings
by TonyAndAngela4ever
Summary: When Tony is knocked unconscious and he looses is memory he thinks he's married to Angela. What could go wrong?
1. The Accidents

"Tony be careful goin' home now! You know how bad the roads get around here when it snows, a ya know yous are always welcome here for the night." Mrs. Rossini told him. The truth was Tony wanted to go home. Angela was going on a business trip in a few days and Tony wanted to spend some time with her before she left. "Ok Mrs. Rossini. I'll be as careful as I can and I'll call you in the morning."

Tony made it to the house fine and the roads weren't that bad. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the van. The drivway was slippery and Tony slipped and hit his head off the very hard ground. He was knocked unconcious for a few minutes.

When Tony woke up he wasn't sure where he was, or who he was for that matter. He didn't know why he was on the ground, he didn't know anything.

"Where am I? Who am I? This looks like a nice house. I guess I'll go inside." Tony wondered out loud to himself.

Tony walked up to the back door and tried the lock, the door was open. He went inside. Angela was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Tony. Did you fix Mrs. Rossini's sink?" Angela asked.

"Tony? Is that my name? Do I live here?"

"Uh Yeah you have lived here for 3 years and I believe that has been your name for over 30 years."

"Oh so I live here." Tony thought to himself. "She must be my wife."

"Right, right well Hi Honey!" Tony walked over to Angela and kissed her on the lips.

"TONY, what are you doing?" Angela half-screamed half-whispered.

"Well If I live here, and you live here we must be married."

"Married? You think we're married? You are acting really strange why don't you know anything tonight?"

"I don't remember anything, but I know you and I are married and thats all that matters because I know you make me happy!"

"Tony we are not married."

"Yes we are Angela, we have to be."

"Tony why do we have to be married?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Talking to The Doctor

After Tony's strange behavior the night before Angela thought they should consult a doctor. When Tony wasn't downstairs Angela decided to let him sleep and go alone. It was such a chore explaining to him that he had to sleep in his bed. Then getting him ready for bed was even worse. He didn't know what pajamas were or how to brush his teeth.

Angela went to her very good friend Isabelle's house to get some advice. After about a half an hour of gossiping about their friend Isabelle andAngela finally got down to business.  
"Isabelle Tony has been acting strange since yesterday. He doesn't know how to do anything and he doesn't remember anything either. He thinks we're married."

"And you think that's a bad thing?" Isabelle asked teasing her friend.

"Isabelle that's not the point. Something is seriously wrong with Tony and I need to figure out what to do."

"Ok Angela. It sounds like Tony has a moderate case of amnesia. He remebers some things becasue he knew he could be married to you. If he is making full sentences that's a good thing. The only way to cure amnesia is to keep trying to bring Tony's memory back. Tell him stories of the last three years. Have Samantha tell him about life in Brooklyn. Show him photo albums and home movies. But make sure to Only tell him the truth. Any lies and he could start believing anything, like that you really are married."

"Ok Thanks Isabelle. I'm going to go start on that right now"

Angela drove to the house. She went inside to find Tony sitting on the couch. He was dressed and he looked like he shaved.

"Hi Tony did you sleep ok?" Angela asked.

"Yes but I would have slept better if I was next to my wife." Tony said pouting.

Angela walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tony. He tried to kiss her again and she pulled away.

"Tony we are not married I don't know how many times I have to tell you. Let's look at some photo albums maybe they will jog your memory."

Angela went into her office and brought out three photo albums. One was of the last three years. One was from when Angela was married to Michael and the third was from when Tony and Marie was married. She hoped these memories would cure Tony's amnesia soon.


	3. Mona Butts In

After looking at the photo albums for over an hour, Angela was loosing her patience. He didn't remember anything from Brooklyn, he didn't remember Marie. He didn't know Michael either. He knew Samantha was his daughter. He knew Jonathan too, he thought Jonathan was his son. He knew Mona too, as his mother-in-law.

Angela decided she needed to get out of the house for awhile, she took Sam, who was just as upset with her Father's memory loss as Angela was, and they went into the city to do some shopping. On the way there Samantha asked Angela a question.

"Angela, can I ask you something?" Sam questioned.

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"Since dad thinks were all a big happy family, should I start calling you mom, and Mona grandma?" Sam asked hoping Angela wouldn't get mad.

"Honey I would love for you to call me mom, although I don't know how mother would feel about someone else calling her grandma! But we have to keep everything normal around your dad so he gets his memory back."

"Ok Angela, just thought I'd ask."

Back at home Tony was still sitting on the couch. Mona came in from outside. Angela had informed her that morning about what Isabelle had said about not lying and keeping things normal. Mona decided things around here needed to get spiced up a little bit.

"Hey big guy what's up?"

"Nothing Mone, I just don't remember anything other than I'm married to Angela and we have two kids. She keeps telling me we aren't married and Jonathan is not my son, is that true Mona?" Tony asked

"No that's the farthest thing from the truth. You and Angela have been married for about 15 years. You were a baseball player and then you tire your shoulder and were cut from the league. You two just had Samantha and had lost all your money, because Angela was still going to college. I selflessly opened my home to you two young lovers."

"Wow that sounds pretty bad!" Tony said

"Yes it was! But then Angela graduated and then she started her own ad agency, and a few years later had Jonathan. You two bought this house and made me an apartment over the garage. You still don't have a job, you stay home and take care of the cooking and cleaning and the laundry. And every saturday night you and Angela have a romantic dinner, watch a romantic movie and it turns into a make out session."

"Oh My Mona, tonight's Saturday night. I better start making a romantic dinner and rent a movie!"

Tony ran out the back door and then ran back in. He grabbed his keys and ran back out the door.

"HA! Angela's going to hate me for this little stunt, but if it finally gets them together It'll be worth it!" Mona said to herself reflecting on what she had just done.


End file.
